AIM Conversations
by InspireInspireInspire
Summary: Kai,Tala,Mushra and Bryan all have been former members of AIM but when their friends signed up to become members as well someone should of really warned them not to get the four mad. Completed
1. Happy Sugar Day

Okay everybody this is my first attempt in writing a fic so bare with me. Some of you may realize that I have two characters (Sago and Mushra) from the show Shinzo in my fic. Well they have different personalities. Sago is like Max but more mature and Mushra is like Kai but talks a little bit more. Anyway I know there is a lot of aim fics but I was bored so deal with it (hehe)! So just enjoy my fic and please give me any ideas that you think that would make this fic better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade (or Mushra and Sago) but if I did I would rule the world!i'm okay really i am

BlueBlizzard Sago

PurpleTurtle Max

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0--0-0-0-

BlueBlizzard has signed on

BlueBlizzard: Hey Maxie! Happy Easter!

PurpleTurtle: hey Sago! Happy Sugar day!

BlueBlizzard: what?

PurpleTurtle: Happy Sugar day. You know because Easter is full of sugar?

BlueBlizzard: 0.o;

BlueBlizzard: o...k

PurpleTurtle: yup

BlueBlizzard: ah ya

PurpleTurtle: yup you gotta love that chocolate

BlueBlizzard: 0.0

PurpleTurtle: yupperz

BlueBlizzard: I...think...i'm gonna...go now

PurpleTurtle: why? tell me!

PurpleTurtle: WHAT? AM I NOT BEING A GOOD FRIEND I'M JUST HYPER SO SEW ME! SAGO!

BlueBlizzard: ...

BlueBlizzard has left the chat room

PurpleTurtle: oh well more chocolate coated sugar for me!

PurpleTurle has left the chat room

I know this fic evolved around Easter when it's Monday night but who cares? Anyway if there is any spelling mistakes then I am sorry I have no spell check. My next Chapter will be called; The Chaos continues. dun...dun...dun

Well please R&R:-)

byez


	2. The Chaos Continues

Okay Misty and Angel are the Balkov sisters. I know Boris doesn't really have kids but oh well they are my OCs. This chapter should be a little bit more amusing.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! I only own my OCs

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-

SexyGurl Misty

PreppyGal Angel

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SexyGurl: hey angel

PreppyGurl: what!

SexyGurl: PMSin' it aren't we? ;-)

PreppyGurl has left the chat room

SexyGurl: what did I say?

BlueBlizzard has signed on.

SexyGurl: hey

BlueBlizzard: ...are you your self...

SexyGurl: ya...may I ask why

BlueBlizzard: Max was going syco on me I swear he was like a terrorizing killer chocolate bunny hyped up on sugar

SexyGurl: 0.o;

SexyGurl: I don't even want to know what you just said

BlueBlizzard: nvm Max was just being chaotic again

SexyGurl: that's funny so wasn't Angel just now

BlueBlizzard: really?

BlueBlizzard: how so?

SexyGurl: all I asked is if she was PMSin' it

BlueBlizzard: ...

BlueBlizzard has left the chat room.

SexyGurl: WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY!

Sexy Gurl is away.

PurpleTurtle has signed on.

PurpleTurtle: Misty...Sago...where'd you gooooooooooooooo?

SexyGurl away service: 'Max, if you are hyper then I sugest you calm down before I bash your head into the friggen wall. And to everybody else I'll be right back.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just to let ya know I am gonna be updating everyday.

R&R

DS


	3. Goodbye Sugar Day and Hello Idiots

Well here's another fic and this one is the last Easter one finally. Anyway sorry it is kind of short but I just had to end the Easter or should I say Sugar Day subject. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade because if I did the show would be rated for teens and it would involve a little bit of swearing and more Kai.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-00--0-0--0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

LP Hiwatari Kai

BlueDragoon27 Tyson

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-

LP Hiwatari has signed on.

Purple Turtle has signed on.

Purple Turtle: HI KAI HI HI HI!

LP Hiwatari has left the chat room.

PurpleTurtle: awww that stinks

BlueDragoon27 has signed.

BlueDragoon27: hey Maxie you hyper still

PurpleTurlte: YUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPERZZZZZZ

BlueDragoon27: 0.o;

BlueDragoon27: srry maxie

BlueDragoon27 has signed off.

PurpleTurtle: Dude why do ppl keep signing off? Well I better be getting to bed...TEDDY!

BlueBlizzard has signed on.

PurpleTurtle has left the chat room.

BlueDragoon27 has signed on.

BlueDragoon27: is he gone?

BlueBlizzard: I think so...

BlueDragoon27: 0.0; finally i thought he would never leave

BlueBlizzard: you're tellin' me

BlueBlizzard: lol

BlueDragoon27: lol

BlueBlizzard: hey, have you ever noticed max acts so much like a blonde?

BlueDragoon27: o.0

BlueDragoon27: sago?

BlueBlizzard: ...yes

BlueDragoon27: listen closely okay...?

BlueBlizzard: o...k

BlueDragoon27: MAX IS A BLONDE!

BlueBlizzard: 0ooooo

BlueBlizzard: hey Tyson?

BlueDragoon27: yes...

BlueBlizzard: when did you become so smart!

BlueDragoon27: i don't know

BlueBlizzard has signed off.

BlueDragoon27: lol he is so dumb, he didn't even think as a possibility that Kenny told me all that stuff...lol...i didn't even now what the word blonde meant

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00--00--0-0-0-0

I know i said i would update everyday but forget that i will update whenever I want:-) ...thanks for reading

plz review

-SD-


	4. The Hiwatari threat

I wasn't really gonna place Mushra and Kai in a conversation together but I decided I would. Sorry if this one isn't that funny but it's good enough so enjoy...

Disclaimer: i am so sick of doing this...I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE NOR DO I OWN MUSHRA AND SAGO.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

MAPhenoixeMushra

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

MAPhenoixe has signed on.

MAPhenoixe: Kai...

LP Hiwatari: ...Mushra

MAPhenoixe: have you talked to Max?

LP Hiwatari: no

MAPhenoixe: heard he was hyper yesterday

LP Hiwatari: I heard he was unconcious becuase he kept talking to much-death glare-

MAPhenoixe: ...

MAPheonoixe is away at 5:50pm.

MAPhenoixe is back at 6:15pm.

MAPhenoixe: can I talk now?

LP Hiwatari: what do you friggen want?

MAPhenoixe: shut up!

LP Hiwatari: I know where you live!

MAPhenoixe: so what does that have anything to do with me telling you to shut up?

LP Hiwatari: ...just make sure you lock all the doors and windows before going to bed...

MAPhenoixe: is that a threat?

LP Hiwatari: ...yup

MAPhenoixe: bring it on Hiwatari

MAPhenoixe: I could woop your arse any day

LP Hiwatari: I would like to see you try...

MAPhenoixe: ...kai

LP Hiwatari: ...Mushra...

LP Hiwatari has signed off.

MAPhenoixe has signed off.

Chat room is now empty.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arse: another word for ass

R&R

darkshadow411


	5. Straight, Gay and Sugar High

I added two new OCs they're names are Jake and Nick and Nick is gay and Jake is straight.

Anyway I want to thank all my reviewers for r&ring.

Disclaimer: i do not own beyblade only my ocs

enjoy. . .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--000----0-0-0

GayLord500 Nick

BlackGuy Jake

0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0--00--0

GayLord500: Hey Jake did ya have a nice Easter?

BlackGuy: what do you think?

GayLord500: YUP?

BlackGuy: no dur

BlackGuy: how 'bout you?

GayLord500: it was alright, my mother kept trying to make me wear a dress though

BlackGuy: 0.o

GayLord500: no wonder why I'm gay huh?

BlackGuy: ...

BlackGuy: ur gay?

GayLord500: READ THE USER NAME YOU FRIGGEN BUTT MUNCHER!

BlackGuy: don't worry I was just joking with ya...

GayLord500: ...i hate you

PurpleTurtle has signed on.

GayLord500: hey maxie

BlackGuy: waz up blonde

PurpleTurtle: have you guys talked to Sago?

BlackGuy: ya he said you're messed up

PurpleTurtle: dude I am not messed up I was just jokin' with him.

BlackGuy: well he said you were still hyper and it's two days after easter and today is the third day

PurpleTurtle: SHUT UP!

GayLord500: lol

BlackGuy: lol

PurpleTurtle: ...

PurpleTurtle is away from the chat room.

GayLord500 is away from the chat room.

BlackGuy: hey why'd you all go away!

GayLord500 away message service: 'I am in bed with my mate if you know what I mean -wink, wink-

PurpleTurtle away message service: 'I am high on sugar not on cane'

BlackGuy: cute guys real cute. Don't make me come ova to ur houses! I will woop your arses...lol...bye

BlackGuy is away from the chat room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

Arse: another way to say ass but in a polite way

R&R

byez :-)

darkshadow411


	6. Makeup

Hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to make it as funny as possible.

Note: I would like to thank mythicalspirit14 in helping me with Ray's screen name

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE ONLY MISTY AND ANGEL. I ALSO DON'T OWN MUSHRA AND SAGO ONLY THEIR PERSONALITIES.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-

NekoTiger Ray

Russian Blader Tala

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SexyGurl: hey Ray

SexyGurl: ...Tala

NekoTiger: hey

SexyGurl: did you guys know that Kai actually wears make up?

Russian Blader: 0.o;

Russian Blader: are you friggen serious!

SexyGurl: you should know Tala

SexyGurl: you are his team mate

Russian Blader: WELL I DIDN'T KNOW KAI WORE FRIGGEN MAKE UP!

SexyGurl: well he does

Russian Blader: hey wait a minute...

Russian Blader: wear?

SexyGurl: ugh. . . . well you know those triangles on his face?

Russian Blader: NO!

SexyGurl: ...oh yes

Russian Blader: how'd you find that out! Did he tell you that ? Who told you ?

Russian Blader: TELL ME !

SexyGurl: who do you think told me! ;-)

Russian Blader: Boris?

SexyGurl: no dur...

Russian Blader: why would he tell you?

SexyGurl: lol because I told him I would tell you and a few other people and thought it would be funny

Russian Blader: figures

Russian Blader: so what kind of make up does he use on his triangles. . . . . . .. . . . I always thought it was facepaint lol how dumb was I?

SexyGurl: he uses this blush plus lipstick combination I guess and Tala...

Russian Blader: ...yes

SexyGurl: ...you are dumb!

Russian Blader: 0 HEY!

SexyGurl: lol

SexyGurl: so...are you and Bryan still dating?

Russian Blader: who told you?

SexyGurl: Mushra...

Russian Blader: that stupid gimme is going to die!

SexyGurl: lol

Russian Blader is away.

NekoTiger: OMG. . . . . . . . . . . . . . KAI WEARS MAKEUP. . . . . . . .ROFLMFAO...that's so funny!

SexyGurl: 0.o;

SexyGurl: you just understood what I said?

NekoTiger: ...maybe...

SexyGurl: o.o

SexyGurl: goodbye Ray

SexyGurl is away.

NekoTiger: what did I do wrong?

SexyGurl's AIM away service: 'I'm away from my computer right now because I am coquering the world (well trying to anyway) with my father; Boris. Have a nice day.'

NekoTiger: but I like the world don't ruin it...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-

Gimme: a bad word to call an Italian

Note: I don't know exactly if that is how you spell gimme

Note: I made Mushra Italian and I made Sago Egyptian

Well hope this one amused you. Oh and bye the way I didn't mean to make Ray sound dumb in this one okay? Personaly Ray is my second fav character but he was just confuesed in this conversation that's all.

R&R

-DS-


	7. Where'd Tyson go?

I decided to update today and post 2 chapters instead of one because I was bored and just wanted to.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

please enjoy...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

NekoTiger: angel have you heard from Tyson and Max?

PreppyGurl: no why...

PreppyGurl: DID KAI SHOVE THEM INTO A CLOSET AGAIN?

NekoTiger: maybe...

NekoTiger is away.

LP Hiwatari has signed on.

PreppyGurl: did you shove my Maxie in the closet again?

LP Hiwatari: no

LP Hiwatari: I just knocked him out

PreppyGurl: ...great thanks Kai just what I wanted to here...thank you so much!

LP Hiwatari: -smirks- welcome

NekoTiger is back from away.

NekoTiger: Kai!

LP Hiwatari: hn

NekoTiger: what'd ya do to Tyson?

LP Hiwatari: -grins evily-

NekoTiger: ...kai

NekoTiger: you didn't...

LP Hiwatari: yup

NekoTiger is away.

PreppyGurl: what did you do with Tyson Kai...

LP Hiwatari: ...nothing

PreppyGurl: what did he do to deserve it. . . . whatever IT was

LP Hiwatari: he talked...

PreppyGurl: 0.o;

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well there's chapter 7 hoped ya all liked it

R&R

-DS-

Ps. IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS FOR CHAPTER NINE LET ME KNOW PLEASE...thank you


	8. Oh God!

Let's just say this one should amuse you in an odd way...

Disclaimer: look at the perivous chapters

have fun...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

PerfectBlader678 - Bryan

H-Granger505 - Hiro

Lion85667 - Lee

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PerfectBlader: so lee you ever think about hookin' up with Ray?

Lion85667: What are you crazy !

Lion85667: of course not!

PerfectBlader: why not...you two would make a perfect couple

H-Granger505: ...oh god

PerfectBlader: i'm serious

PerfectBlader: think about it...you'd be the lion lee and well ray he would be the tiger

Lion85667: what's your point?

PerfectBlader: my point is that if you two got together then we could call ya two ligers

H-Granger505: lmfao

Lion85667: SHUT UP HIRO !

PerfectBlader: now do you see my point:-)

Lion85667: i am not gay!

PerfectBlader: what's wrong with being gay!

Lion85667: ...nothing

PerfectBlader: nothing means a whole lot of somethin' Ray !

H-Granger505: 0ooo you got the russian pissed...

Lion85667: oops...

PerfectBlader: you're dead Lee!

PerfectBlader has left the chat room.

Lion85667: where'd he g-o shite!

Lion85667 has left the chat room.

H-Granger505: ...Lee

H-Granger505: Bryan...

H-Granger505: oh god...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

lol chapter name fits perfectly...

R&R

Note: like I said before in chapter seven...IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR CHAPTER NINE LET ME KNOW PLEASE...and thank you

-DS411-


	9. Sycotic Russians

Okay every one for this chapter there is more swearing so I warn you if you do not like some of the swears then don't read. I want to thank akkiangel for giving me this funny idea. But i change it around just a little bit. I also want to thank mythicalspirit14 for giving me an idea as well which I will use in chapter ten.

Disclaimer: i do not own beyblade nor do I own AIM

Not: I reposted Kai, Tala, and Bryan's screen names so you guys wouldn't forget becuase there will be five people talking all at once on here...lol enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

GentalGiant - Spencer

SexyShortGuy - Ian

PerfectBlader - Bryan

Russian Blader - Tala

LP Hiwatari - Kai

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PerfectBlader: you know Ian, you are not that sexy with that big nose of yours

SexyShortGuy: you're just jelouse

PerfectBlader: ya right...

PerfectBlader: 'look at me i'm a big nose freak...kiss me kiss me'

PerfectBlader: lol

Russian Blader: roflao

SexyShortGuy: ...shut...up

Russian Blader: hahahahahhahahahha Bryan called you big nosed creep

GentalGiant: -.-

GentalGiant: calm down Tala

Russian Blader: shut up spencer!

GentalGiant: make me

Russian Blader: I WILL!

GentalGiant: i highly doubt that

Russian Blader: yup you do

GentalGiant: o.0;

SexyShortGuy: hey Kai aren't you gonna say something?

LP Hiwatari: no

SexyShortGuy: ...why...not?

LP Hiwatari: because I'm trapped in a room with friggen idiots

Russian Blader: HEY! AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR MAKE UP!

GentalGiant: ...kai wears make up?

PerfectBlader: lmfaotd kai wears friggen make up!

SexyShortGuy: dude is that true?

LP Hiwatari: ...misty is so dead

SexyShortGuy: you do ! MWHAHAHAHAHHA . . . . . .black mail anyone?

PerfectBlader: lol OMG! that is so fuckin' funny

LP Hiwatari: shut up!

GentalGiant: - baby voice - 0oh is the little girly getting upset?

LP Hiwatari: i'm warnin' you...

Russian Blader: this is so rich :-D

LP Hiwatari: SHUT THE FUCK UP !

LP Hiwatari: AT LEAST I AM NOT GAY AND DATE A FRIGGEN GUY THAT HAS LAVENDAR HAIR !

PerfectBlader: HEY!

PerfectBlader: ...i like my hair :-(

LP Hiwatari: TOO BAD...

LP Hiwatari: - evil glare/death glare - pay backs a bitch

GentalGiant: . . . . with you Kai i bet

-conversation has been ended due to violence-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sorry I ended the chapter so soon I was running out of other things to put down and well personaly i'm really really really tired. well i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Note: I am sorry if were major spelling mistakes I didn't have time to proof read it because well it's almost midnight and well ya...

Chapter ten: Lee

R&R

-DS411-


	10. Lee's gone missing

Well here's chapter ten I hope you all like it. I want to say thanks to all my reviewers and especially akkiangel and mythicalspirit14

Note: I know I said this chapter would be called 'Lee' but I changed it by just a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or AIM

enjoy please...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PinkKitten - Mariah

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PinkKitten: hey ray

NekoTiger: hey mariah

PinkKitten: have you seen lee around

NekoTiger: ...no

NekoTiger: why

PinkKitten: cause he hasn't been home for like a day

NekoTiger: -frowns- tala

PinkKitten: what about him

NekoTiger: well Lee i think affended him and I haven't seen him since

PinkKitten: well isn't Tala gay?

NekoTiger: ya s-

NekoTiger: eww that's just sick mariah

PinkKitten: it could happen

NekoTiger: doubtfully

NekoTiger: maybe we should look for him

Russian Blader has signed on

NekoTiger: nvm

PinkKitten: tala are you and lee getting it on together

NekoTiger: MARIAH !

Russian Blader: lol

Russian Blader: me and the friggen neko-jin?

Russian Blader: no way fluff ball

NekoTiger: watch what you say to her !

Russian Blader: -baby voice- 0oh did I affend the little white kitten

NekoTiger: -growls- ...watch it

PinkKitten: enough you two

PinkKitten: tala where is lee

Russian Blader: same place where tyson is

NekoTiger: but I never found Tys-

NekoTiger: hey wait how'd you know Tyson was missing?

Russian Blader: kai told me...

Russian Blader: and he helped me place lee there too

PinkKitten: tell me where he is !

NekoTiger: ...

NekoTiger: please don't get her angry

NekoTiger: it's bad enough I have to live next door to her

PinkKitten: RAY !

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well that was chapter ten. Sorry I ended it as a mystery. Don't worry though lee will be found and so won't tyson...eventually.

R&R

Note: open to any ideas at the time

-DS411-


	11. Medication

Okay here's chapter eleven...i hope you all like it.

Note: thank you for all who reviewed for chapters 9-10. all the reviews made me laugh in a way. lol. thank you all

Disclaimer: ...i'm not even gonna say it

CHAPTER 11...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PurpleTurtle: i'm BAaaaaack

BlueBlizzard: oh no

H-Granger505: where have you been?

PurpleTurtle: knocked out...

PurpleTurtle: ...kai did it

SexyGurl: go kai !

PurpleTurtle: i'm gonna pretend I didn't read that

SexyGurl: fine with me blonde

PurpleTurtle: ...

BlueBlizzard: hehe

BlueBlizzard: she called you blonde

H-Granger505: are you okay...

SexyGurl: I think he forgot to take his medication

H-Granger505: 0oh really?

BlueBlizzard: shut up! it was max who didn't take his medication!

PurpleTurtle: WHO TOLD YOU !

H-Granger505: 0.0

SexyGurl: ...i knew it...

PurpleTurtle has signed off.

BlueBlizzard: haha...sucker

SexyGurl: ...you didn't even know he took medication did you

BlueBlizzard: nope!

H-Granger505: oh boy...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay everybody that's chapter ten and the next chapter will be called 'Misty's gone missin' '. -grins evilily-

R&R

-DS411-


	12. Payback

Okay guys i yet again changed the chapter name for this one. It is called 'Payback'...hehehehehehehe...

Well enjoy...

Disclaimer: NO!

chapter 12...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

LP Hiwatari: so did you do it?

MAPhenoixe: of course

MAPhenoixe: she will be over at your house at 12:00 noon

LP Hiwatari: perfect

LP Hiwatari: ...tala

Russian Blader: yes kai...

LP Hiwatari: come over to my house at 11:45 sharp

LP Hiwatari: and remember don't be late...

LP Hiwatari: Oh ya mushra bring me some rope and duck tape will ya?

MAPhenoixe: most definatly

LP Hiwatari: good...see you guys really soon...

LP Hiwatari has signed off.

MAPhenoixe: ...

MAPhenoixe: he is so messed up...

Russian Blader: ...yup

MAPhenoixe has signed off.

Russian Blader is away.

PinkKitten: OMG! MISTY...

PinkKitten: THEY ARE SO GONNA KILL HER...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well the next chapter should be interesting...-grins wildly-

R&R please

-DS411-


	13. Tell a secret and dissapear

This chapter was a little but hard to make but it was still fun. I am sorry if it is not that funny but i hope you like it anyways. I also want to say thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: BITE ME!

enjoy...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PinkKitten: Mariah

GayLord500 - Nick

BlackGuy - Jake

BlueBlizzard - Sago

PreppyGurl - Angel

MAPhenoixe - Mushra

Perfect Blader - Bryan

NekoTiger - Ray

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PreppyGurl: i'm bored

Perfect Blader: so...

PreppyGurl: SHUT UP !

Perfect Blader: ...

GayLord500: did you find Lee yet Ray?

NekoTiger: nope...

NekoTiger: didn't find Tyson either

GayLord500: but who cares about Tyson?

BlackGuy: isn't he our friend though?

NekoTiger: ya...sometimes

Perfect Blader: really?

PreppyGurl: wait !

PreppyGurl: Tyson and Lee are still missing ?

NekoTiger: i just said that

BlackGuy: why

PreppyGurl: misty is missing too

Perfect Blader: so -looks around chat room-

PreppyGurl: ...don't you see a connection?

Perfect Blader: hmmm

Perfect Blader: YUu-nope!

PreppyGurl: you are so gay

Perfect Blader: am not

BlackGuy: ya whatever

PinkKitten has signed on.

PinkKitten: YOU GUYS !

NekoTiger: WHAT ?

BlackGuy: please don't yell

GayLord500: girls suck...

Perfect Blader has signed off.

PreppyGurl: what is it Mariah?

PinkKitten: IT'S MISTY I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!

PreppyGurl: what?

NekoTiger: ya spill...

PinkKitten: SHE WA-

NekoTiger: Mariah?

PreppyGurl: maybe she forgot

PinkKitten is away.

GayLord500: HEY...that was rude

BlackGuy: what?

GayLord500: she signed off

PinkKitten's away service: 'I am so sorry the pink fluff ball is on a bussiness trip right now and won't be back for a very long time...have a very nice day'

BlackGuy: 0.o;

NekoTiger: 0oh shit!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Well there you have it chapter 13...

Note: if any one has any future ideas then please share them because I am gonna run out of them soon

R&R

-DS411-


	14. Randomness

Okay everbody here's a chapter my sister thought I should write. I know it's a bit random but who cares right?

Disclaimer: beyblade...aim...no own

enjoy...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

MM Tiger - Kevin

0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PurpleTurtle: hey kevin

MM Tiger: hey what

PurpleTurtle: do you know how there is a type of bean called a 'chickenpea'

MM Tiger: ya so what

PurpleTurtle: why do they call it a chickenpea

MM Tiger: i don't know

MM Tiger: cause they do i guess

PurpleTurtle: but think about it...

PurpleTurtle: it's not a chicken...

PurpleTurtle: and it's not a pea

MM Tiger: OMG! you are so right

PurpleTurtle: isn't it weird

MM Tiger: ya...

MM Tiger: hey max

MM Tiger: you know how a guinnepig is called a guinnepig?

PurpleTurtle: auh...ya

MM Tiger: well it's not a guinne and it's not a pig

PurpleTurtle: ...

MM Tiger: max

PurpleTurtle: ya

MM Tiger: a guinne is an Italian

PurpleTurtle: Oooh okay I get it

MM Tiger: 0.o;

PurpleTurtle: what?

MM Tiger: you're supposed to laugh

PurpleTurtle: oh...

MM Tiger: ...well

PurpleTurtle: MWHAHAHAHAHA

MM Tiger: not an evil laugh max a funny laugh

PurpleTurtle: HA...HA

MM Tiger: no max that's a sarcastic laugh

PurpleTurtle: HEHE-HAHA

MM Tiger: no buddy

MM Tiger: you are still on the sarcastic level

PurpleTurtle: WELL WHO FRIGGEN CARES!

PurpleTurtle: WHO EVER IN HELL CAME UP WITH NAMING THE LAUGHS IS STUPID AND DUMB!

MM Tiger: ...thank you max

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well...lol...there you have it chapter 14.

Note: NEED IDEAS IN ORDER TO WRITE MORE...IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE EMAIL ME,REVIEW,OR MESSAGE ME...please i'm desperate...lol

R&R

-DS411-


	15. No More Sugar

well here's chapter 15. I want to say thanks to all who reviewed and I want to thank mythicalspirit14 giving me an idea which i will use.

Disclaimer: aim...beyblade...we all know i don't own it but someday i will i swear i will MWHAHAHHAHAHHA!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PurpleTurtle: HEY KAI

LP Hiwatari: ...

PurpleTurtle: WHAT'S UP?

LP Hiwatari: uh...nothing

PurpleTurtle: SAME HERE

PurpleTurtle: SO WHERE IS TYSON AND LEE AND MISTY AND MARIAH?

LP Hiwatari: none of your bussiness

PurpleTurtle: ...so you do know where they are

LP Hiwatari: shit!

PurpleTurtle: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

PurpleTurtle is away.

Russian Blader has signed on.

Russian Blader: he knows doesn't he...

LP Hiwatari: yup

Russian Blader: is anyone else on...

LP Hiwatari: i don't know

Russian Blader: when is max com-

PurpleTurtle has signed on.

LP HIwatari: he's here

PurpleTurtle: who?

LP Hiwatari: no one...

PurpleTurtle: 0ookay

Russian Blader: hey maxie

PurpleTurtle: HEY TALA YOU NEVER CALLED ME MAXIE BEFORE WH-

Russian Blader: that's it

Russian Blader: has signed off

PurpleTurtle: where'd he go?

LP Hiwatari: -grins an evil grin-

PurpleTurtle: hold on someones at the door

LP Hiwatari: ...perfect...

PurpleTurtle is away at 1:41pm

PurpleTurtle is back at 2:00pm.

LP Hiwatari: is the job done?

PurpleTurtle: yup the sugar coated kid is packed away

PurpleTurtle: i will ship him to your house at soon as possible

LP Hiwatari: ...tala

PurpleTurtle: yes

LP Hiwatari: ...please don't touch him

PurpleTurtle: DAMIT!

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay i hope you all liked this chapter...it was really hard to work with but i managed. It is gonna take me a while to get chapter the next chapter up so be pactient.

R&R

-DS411-

NOTE: need some ideas


	16. Disturbing Concepts

Well another chapter...i think this is my third one today...lol...i must be loosing it. Well enjoy please.

Disclaimer: I OWN BEYBLADE

Kai: o god

Mushra: bash her head in!

Tala: no! it's too violent

Bryan: so...

Bryan: LET'S DO IT ANYWAY

Me: ...help me!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

NekoTiger - Ray

MM Tiger Kevin

Not-Viscious - Gary

H-Granger505 - Hiro

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0

NekoTiger: guys I swear something fishey is goin' on around here

MM Tiger: on AIM

NekoTiger: NO!

H-Granger505: ...he means whenever someone makes Mushra, Kai, Tala and or Bryan mad they seem to get rid of that someone

NekoTiger: exactly!

MM Tiger: 0ooh

Not-Viscious: well who did they get rid of so far

NekoTiger: well first it was Tyson and then Lee

H-Granger505: don't forget about Mariah, misty and max

NekoTiger: oh ya...lol

MM Tiger: Mariah is missing?

NekoTiger: yup

Not-Viscious: thank god

MM Tiger: -gives gary a dirty look-

Not-Viscious: hehe

H-Granger505: haha you said dirty

NekoTiger: 0.o;

NekoTiger: guys...let's focus please

H-Granger505: okay sorry I just had a moment

MM Tiger: lmfao

Not-Viscious: what's so funny?

MM Tiger: exactly!

Not-Viscious: 0.0

NekoTiger: GUYS! PLEASE...

NekoTiger: ...thank you

NekoTiger: anyway where do you guys think those four are hiding our friends

MM Tiger: IN A CLOSET!

NekoTiger: already looked

MM Tiger: KAI'S CLOSETSSSSS!

Not-Viscious: he does have a million of them

NekoTiger: THEY ARE NOT IN A FRIGGEN CLOSET!

H-Granger505: o.o calm down Ray

NekoTiger: fine...

H-Granger505: maybe they are all just throwing use a suprise party or something

NekoTiger: Hiro, may i ask you something?

H-Granger505: yes

NekoTiger: is it your birthday?

H-Granger505: no

NekoTiger: is it mine

H-Granger505: no

NekoTiger: is it Gary's or Kevin's

H-Granger505: i don't think so

NekoTiger: then let me tell you this...

NekoTiger: YOU ARE SO RELATED TO TYSON!

H-Granger505: ...

NekoTiger: ...sorry

H-Granger505: yup...

Not-Viscious: maybe they are having a five-some

MM Tiger: a what?

Not-Viscious: a five-some

Not-Viscious: it is like a three-some but with five people

MM Tiger: OMG!

MM Tiger has signed off.

H-Granger505: never thought you were that disgusting gary

Not-Viscious:-D

H-Granger505: ...

H-Granger505: that was not a complament

H-Granger505 has signed off.

Not-Viscious:-(

Not-Viscious has signed off.

NekoTiger: ...

NekoTiger: i am going to be metaly disturbed for the rest of my life...

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Not much to say about this chapter...lmfao...hope you guys liked it...

R&R

-DS411-

Note: any ideas for the next chapter...well come on down...lol


	17. Bye Bye Tiger

Well here's the last chapter for today. Don't worry there will be more tomorrow. I have to warn you. On Monday april vacation will be over (so sad) and I will not be updating a lot because i have of course school comes with a price and that is HOMEWORK! -dun-dun-dun.

Kai: she is not doing the disclaimer

Mushra: that's for sure

Tyson: why not?

Kai: HOW DID YOU GET OUT?

Tyson: -runs away-

Bryan: don't worry I'll get him...

Mushra: anyway...enjoy...if you dare...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

NekoTiger: so Bryan what did you want

Perfect Blader: oh nothing just to chat

NekoTiger: 0ookay

NekoTiger: can I ask you a question then

Perfect Blader: fine by me

NekoTiger: WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKIN' DONE WITH MISTY,MARIAH,MAX,LEE AND TYSON! -takes deep breath-

Perfect Blader: nothing...

NekoTiger: -.- you are lieing

Perfect Blader: so...

NekoTiger: 0.o

NekoTiger: i'll be right back

NekoTiger is away.

Perfect Blader: so angel you wanna go out sometime

PreppyGurl: hmm...let me see

PreppyGurl: Yaa-NO!

Perfect Blader: why not

PreppyGurl: because you don't like girls!

Perfect Blader: so...

PreppyGurl: bye bryan

PreppyGurl has signed off.

NekoTiger is back from away.

NekoTiger: hey

NekoTiger: guess what?

Perfect Blader: what...

NekoTiger: i know where mariah is

NekoTiger: ha ha ha ha ha ha

Perfect Blader: so what's your point

NekoTiger: my point is that you place her some where in Kai's manor

Perfect Blader: ya and there is nothing you can do about it

NekoTiger: oh ya you wanna bet?

Perfect Blader: -smirks-

NekoTiger: what's so funny?

Perfect Blader: look behind you...

NekoTiger: KAI !

Perfect Blader: -grins-

Perfect Blader: six down and a lot more to go

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

hope this chapter was okay. four chapter up today i can't believe it. lol I think it is gonna be my last one for today though...

R&R

-DS411-


	18. Mondays, Fridays, Can we kill her?

Well here's chapter 18. I hope you all liked it...i'll be updating tomorrow too by the way.

Tyson: okay everybody here's the deal...

Tyson: this is going to be my last entry because i feel kai and them are going to kill me so i just wanted to say

Tyson: HI!

Ray: ...you are so pathetic

Tyson: i know

Ray: enjoy...

0-0-0-0-0-0--0-00-

SpiritualGuardian - Mystel

NinjaBoy - Garland

EvilBlader6007 - Brooklyn

NevaAgain - Hilary

GeekoftheLords: kenny

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

SexyShortGuy has signed on.

SexyShortGuy: Hey eveyone

BlueBlizzard: ...tired

SpiritualGuardian: ...need...sleep

SexyShortGuy: you guys are lame

MM Tiger: lol

MM Tiger: they're just tired

EvilBlader6007: ya i had to drag Mystel out of his bed this morning

H-Granger: same here with Sago

PreppyGurl: you slept with him!

H-Granger505: HELL NO!

PreppyGurl: then what ya doin' over at his house?

H-Granger505: well the rest of the team slept over so I decided to let him

GayLord500: don't you mean 'what's left of the team'

BlackGuy: ya ever since Mushra, Tala, Bryan and Kai got together they have been acting like physcotic teens on drugs

GentalGiant: ...you wish...

BlueBlizzard: ...must

SpiritualGuardian: sleep...

BlueBlizzard: Mondays...bad

SpiritualGuardian: Fridays...good

NinjaBoy: OKAY WE GET IT...JUST SHUT UP!

SpiritualGuardian: ...

BlueBlizzard has signed off

SpiritualGuardian has signed off.

EvilBlader6007: thank you!

NevaAgain has signed on.

PreppyGurl: hey hilary

NevaAgain: hey

MM Tiger: hilary what does your screen name mean?

NevaAgain: lol

NevaAgain: nothing...

MM Tiger: -.-

MM Tiger: that's gross

NevaAgain: no you sicko

NevaAgain: ugh...get your mind out of the friggen gutter will ya

MM Tiger: 0.0

MM Tiger has signed off.

NevaAgain: 0.0

NevaAgain: HE LEFT!

EvilBlader6007: oh god

EvilBlader6007 has signed off

H-Granger505 has signed off

SexyShortGuy has signed off

PreppyGurl: hilary calm down

NevaAngain: NO I WON'T CALM DOWN

NevaAgain: KEVIN IS SUCH A MEAN PERSON!

NinjaBoy has signed off

NevaAgain: WHERE IS EVERY ONE GOING!

NevaAgain: DON'T LEAVE!

GayLord500 has signed off

BlackGuy: sorry

BlackGuy is away.

NevaAgain: I HATE YOU PEOPLE!

NevaAgain has signed off.

PreppyGurl: 0.o;

PreppyGurl is away.

GeekoftheLords: ...

GeekoftheLords: she is so beautiful when she is mad

GeekoftheLords has signed off

LP Hiwatari: OMG!

MAPhenoixe: I think my brain just went numb

PerfectBlader: can we kill her

LP Hiwatari: ...no bryan we can't kill her

Russian Blader: why not!

LP Hiwatari: because we don't want to become murderers and end up in jail

MAPhenoixe: ya and besides it's best if we just hide them and lock them away for ever and listen to their little crys for help as they suffer to breath the air that is left -takes a deep evil breath-

Russian Blader: 0.0

PerfectBlader: o.0

LP Hiwatari: ...you are not okay

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-

Sorry for not updating yesterday i had no ideas what to do and well today seemed perfect to write

Well anyway believe it or not this chap. was only based on this morning because I was really tired and well I decided to make max and mystel like that and the others just messed up and what not...lol

R&R

-DS411-


	19. Poor Mystel

Well another chapter closer to number 20.

Kai: when will the chaos end...

Tala: my brain hurts

Mushra: 0.0 you have a brain?

Tala: SHUT UP!

Bryan: while these two boobs argue why don't you just enjoy this pathetic exuse of a chapter

Me: HEY!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

BlueBlizzard: mystel...

SpiritualGuardian: yes

BlueBlizzard: I found max's sugar stash

SpiritualGuardian: ...so

BlueBlizzard: you're dumber than you look...

BlueBlizzard: sugar is awsome don't you know that

SpiritualGuardian: nope...never tried it

BlueBlizzard: ...go away

BlueBlizzard has signed off.

SpiritualGuardian: what did i do?

MM Tiger: i don't know

SpiritualGuardian: where'd you come from you little weasel!

MM Tiger: I'M NOT A WEASEL!

SpiritualGuardian: YES YOU ARE

MM Tiger: NO

SpiritualGuardian: YES DON'T LIE

MM Tiger: I'M NOT YOU FAGGOT!

MAPhenoixe: will you two just shut the hell up!

MM Tiger: ...

SpiritualGuardian: what if we don't

MAPhenoixe: -smirks-

MM Tiger: ...you shouldn't have asked that...

SpiritualGuardian: why shouldn't I have?

MM Tiger: ...it was nice knowing ya buddy

SpiritualGuardian: WHAT DID I DO?

MM Tiger has signed off.

MAPhenoixe: mystel do you know why sago signed off on you so quickly

SpiritualGuardian: no...

MAPhenoixe: he signed off because he was planning to get on my nerves

SpiritualGuardian: so

SpiritualGuardian: i don't get the point

MAPhenoixe: well let's just say Sago won't be eating sugar any more along with any other food

SpiritualGuardian: 0.0

SpiritualGuardian: omg!

SpiritualGuardian: ...that's not going to happen to me is it?

MAPhenoixe: ...run...

SpiritualGuardian: -gulp- 0.o

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-

Well there you have it chapter 19. I am sorry if it is not that funny but I just had to get rid of Sago and now sadly mystel (they were to annoying). Anyway just to let you know Mushra may have seemed to have killed sago but he didn't...well maybe he did hurt him but not killed him and as for mystel; let's just keep that a secret.

R&R

-DS411-


	20. You Wanna Bet?

First of all I want to thank all who reviewed for chapters 18-19. Second I would like to ask if anyone has any ideas for me at the time then please let me know i really could use the help.

Anyway I couldn't remember if I had put Gary in one of the chapters or not but if I did then I'm changing his screen name.

Okay before the chapter starts I want to remind you who is still missing: Max, Tyson, Ray, Lee, Mariah, Misty, Sago, Mystel and a few other people who got the Russian's and Italians' nerves out of AIM and there names are Kenny, Garland, Spencer and Ian. So now there are only tweleve bladers left including Bryan, Kai, Tala and Mushra

Bryan: ...hi

Me: go away

Tala: she's next to go

Bryan: yup

Kai: will you two shut up

Bryan: MWHAHAHAHHAHAH

Tala: NEVER!

Mushra: 0.o;

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

EasyEater3629 - Gary

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

EasyEater3629: gary bored

MM Tiger: you're always bored gary

PreppyGurl: ya same with Tyson

NevaAgain: hey have you guys noticed that most of the guys are missing

MM Tiger: Mariah and Misty are missing too you know

NevaAgain: well duh when I said guys i meant the girls too

PreppyGurl: hilary no offence but you are really starting to annoy me

MM Tiger: yup me too

EvilBlader6007: do you try to annoy us or something?

NevaAgain: just you guys why?

MM Tiger: because you are doing a darn good of a job of it

NevaAgain:)

EvilBlader6007: I wish kai and them would take you away

EvilBlader6007: ...seriously

NevaAgain: ya right like they could touch me

NevaAgain: anyway they don't even listen to you

EvilBlader6007: you wanna bet?

NevaAgain: YUP!

EvilBlader6007: Mushra...Tala...

MAPhenoixe: hi ya brooklyn

RussianBlader: what do you want

EvilBlader6007: hilary doesn't think you guys will come over there and 'get her'

MAPhenoixe: she's right

RussianBlader: we won't

EvilBlader6007: why not!

RussianBlader: she yells to much

NevaAgain: DO NOT! PROVE IT

RussianBlader: just did

EvilBlader6007: nock her out then

MAPhenoixe: nope

EvilBlader6007: WHY THE HELL NOT!

MAPhenoixe: ...because well...that's kai's job

EvilBlader6007: 0.o;

PreppyGurl: so does that mean there's hope?

NevaAgain: HEY!

Perfect Blader: hey hilary?

NevaAgain: ...yes

Perfect Blader: kai's coming...

NevaAgain: who

Perfect Blader: KAI! WHAT ARE YOU DEAF?

NevaAgain: you're just trying to scare me

MAPhenoixe: you wanna bet

NevaAgain: sure

RussianBlader: look outside your window and then let's see if you come back or not

MM Tiger: this shall be good

RussianBlader: STAY OUT OF THIS!

NevaAgain is away at 4:57pm.

EasyEater3629: i'm bored

EvilBlader6007: SHUT UP!

EasyEater3629: 0.0

PreppyGurl: that wasn't nice Brooklyn

EasyEater3629 has signed off.

MM Tiger: great you made him leave

MM Tiger is away.

PreppyGurl has signed off.

EvilBlader6007: I HATE FUCKIN' PEOPLE! DEMONS SHALL RULE THE WORLD...MWHAHAHHAHAHAH!

EvilBlader6007 has signed off.

RussianBlader: he's worse then you Mushra

MAPhenoixe: i'm gonna pretend i didn't hear that

RussianBlader: okay

Perfect Blader: actually Mushra you wouldn't be able to hear it only read it

MAPhenoixe: DON'T USE THE FUCKIN' LAWS OF PHYSICS ON ME ALL RIGHT!

Perfect Blader: geesh someone forgot to take there happy pill this morning

MAPhenoixe: I'm warning you Bryan

Perfect Blader: ...happy...pill

MAPhenoixe: i swear if you don't sto-

Perfect Blader: what you are gonna do? sick kai or one of your body gaurds on me

MAPhenoixe: THAT'S IT...

MAPhenoixe: IF YOU DON'T FUCKIN' STOP WITH THE SHIT I AM GONNA FLUSH YOUR HEAD DOWN THE FRIGGEN TOILET WHILE THERE IS STILL LITERALLY SHIT IN IT AND THEN I'M GONNA WRING YOUR FRIGGEN NECK DRY!

Perfect Blader: ...OMG! YOU DO NEED HELP!

MAPhenoixe has signed off.

Perfect Blader has signed off.

NevaAgain has signed off at 5:12pm.

RussianBlader: hey you guys!

RussianBlader: Kai got Hilary!

RussianBlader: guys...

RussianBlader: hello?

RussianBlader: anyone there?

RussianBlader: awh shit!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Please r&r and thanks again for all who have been reviewing and reading!

877698698797978098850928509828750180958092850982098509328509808085

Mushra: you wanna know what we did to hilary

Bryan: don't you mean 'what kai did to hilary'

Mushra: ...bryan why don't you just go back under the dark moldy rock of which you came from

Bryan: 0.0

Tala: anyway...

Mushra: anyway kai told us that he gave hilary a special treatment and she will never be comming back no matter how hard you want her to

Tala: sorry guys

Bryan: don't say fuckin' sorry that's not what bad guys do

Mushra: we're bad?

Mushra: I thought we were just evil

Tala: 0.o;

Bryan: oh god...

2093584023850832096809238609823098509328

Me: aren't they special... :)

Bye!

-DS411-


	21. Saturday

Okay this one is kind of long but it has some humor. I am sorry for the delay it wouldn't let me log in to update anything and it was making me mad so i had to wait and stuff. so enjoy

Note: I made this one yesterday so it evolves around saturday

Gary: this chapter hurt me head

Kevin: SHUT UP

Angel: why don't you!

Kevin: I wasn't talking to you so why don't you just shut up!

Angel: No

Kevin: YES

Angel: NO

Kevin: YES

Me: this will take a while believe me so why don't you just read the chapter...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

missing: Tyson, Max, Lee, Misty, Mariah, Spencer, Ian, Kenny, Hilary, Ray,Sago, Mystel and Garland

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

MM Tiger: I love saturdays

EasyEater6325: ya

MM Tiger: why is it so boring in here

EasyEater6325: i don't know

PreppyGurl: maybe it's because half the people that we know are still fuckin' missing!

MM Tiger: oh ya...

EasyEater6325: i miss tyson and max

PreppyGurl: i miss ray

MM Tiger: i miss mariah and sago

PreppyGurl: -.-

PreppyGurl: did you just say mariah?

MM Tiger: no

MM Tiger: i typed it

PreppyGurl: same thing.

MM Tiger: no

MM Tiger: talking is when you open your mouth and typing is when you type on the keyboard

PreppyGurl: so you are still talking out loud to yourself when you type or at least inside your mind!

MM Tiger: that made no sense

PreppyGurl: ya it did!

MM Tiger: no

PreppyGurl: yes

MM Tiger: no

PreppyGurl: yes

MM Tiger: no

PreppyGurl: YES

MM Tiger: NO

PreppyGurl: YES

MM Tiger: NO

PreppyGurl: YES

MM Tiger: NO

PreppyGurl: YES!

MM Tiger: NO !

PreppyGurl: YES !

MM Tiger: NO !

PreppyGurl: A THOUSAND TIMES YES

MM Tiger: A BILLION TIMES NO!

PreppyGurl: YES

MM Tiger: NO!

PreppyGurl: NO!

MM Tiger: YES

PreppyGurl: HA I'M RIGHT!

MM Tiger: no way you tricked me!

PreppyGurl: i'm right i'm right hahaha

MM Tiger: shut up!

PreppyGurl: MAKE ME!

MM Tiger: I WILL!

PreppyGurl: BRING IT ON SHRIMP

MM Tiger: nvm...

PreppyGurl: scared? lol

MM Tiger: nope

PreppyGurl: then make me shut up!

MM Tiger: no...

PreppyGurl: why then?

MM Tiger: because russia is to far away

PreppyGurl: 0.0

PreppyGurl: ...your next

MM Tiger: huh?

PreppyGurl: what?

MM Tiger: shut up!

PreppyGurl: NO

MM Tiger: YES

PreppyGurl: N-

EasyEat6325: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP I'M GETTING A HEAD ACHE

PreppyGurl: o.o

MM Tiger: 0.o

MM Tiger: sorry gary

EasyEater6325 has signed off.

PreppyGurl: ...sorry kev

MM Tiger: ya whateva evil person

PreppyGurl: HEY!

MM Tiger: lmao

PreppyGurl: SHUT UP!

MM Tiger: oh no here we go again...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finally I got chapter 21 up...I want to say thanks again for all who reviewed!

Kevin: you know

Kevin: angel i still one the yes and no thing

Angel: NO WAY I SO BEAT YOU

kevin: NO

Angel: YES

kevin: NO

angle: YES

Me: ...oh boy

Kevin: NO!

R&R

-DS411-


	22. they are so deranged

Finally, sorry if it took me a while to get number 22 up but I was having a brain cramp. I want to tank all who reviewed and i will be using your guyz ideas.

Disclaimer: I OWN THE WORLD, I OWN AIM, I OWN RUSSIA, I OWN ITALY, I OWN JAPAN, I OWN CHINA, I OWN EGYPT, I OWN SHINZO, I OWN MUSHRA, I OWN SAGO, I OWN THIS FIC, I OWN BEYBLADE, I OW-

Kai: ...just shut up already

Mushra: ya we know you don't own all that stuff except for this fic

Me: prove it

Hiro: fine we will

Angel: first of all if you owned or should i say ruled the world you would have everybody bowing down and waiting on you hand and foot

Mushra: if you owned aim you would have everybody become your friend

Kai: If you owned Russia I would have killed myself by now

Mushra: same goes for me if you owned italy

Hiro: if you owned japan and China along with Egypt I would murder you...sorry it's true though

Me: go on...

Angel: -takes a deep breath and sighs-

Angel: if you owned shinzo then i would laugh my head off

Mushra: god knows what i'd do if you owned me

Hiro: if you owned sago then he would drive you insane

Kai: and if you owned beyblade...

Kai: WE WOULD ALL FUCKIN' GO MAD AND BASH OUR HEADS INTO THE FUCKIN' WALL LIKE LOONITICS AND DRIVE CARS AROUND DRUNK (do not drink and drive) SMASHING INTO WALMART AND STEALING CANDY FOR COBLINS THAT LIVE IN OUR HEADS AND EAT SUGAR FREE PUDDING ALL DAY AND GET SICK AND THE COBLINS WOULD DIE OF BLOOD RUSHING TO OUR HEAD AND HILARY WOULD EAT HER SHOES AND TYSON WOULD PISS HIMSELF AND HIRO WOULD GO BALD AND MISTY AND ANGEL WOULD DIE AND THE WORLD WOULD COLAPSE AND MARS WOULD EXPLODE AND AND AND A-

Me: enough...i get it

Kai: but i'm not finished...

Me: I SAID ENOUGH!

Hiro: Oookay why don't you just read the chapter

Angel: OH and watch out for swearing...

Mushra: don't worry i think they know there will be swearing thanks to kai...

Kai: -smiles brightly and then runs away-

Mushra: ...i think he put to much sugar in his coffee this mornin'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

MAPhenoixe: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Perfect Blader: NO!

MAPhenoixe: WHY NOT

Perfect Blader: -baby voice- because it wouldn't be much fun

MAPhenoixe: -vain-

RussianBlader: you two are so pathetic

MAPhenoixe: and you aren't?

Perfect Blader: -moking voice- ya and you aren't?

MAPhenoixe: ...dont' copy me

Perfect Blader: ...don't copy me

MAPhenoixe: stop it!

Perfect Blader: stop it!

MAPhenoixe: i'm warning you

Perfect Blader: i'm warning you

RussianBlader: oh god!

RussianBlader has left the chat room.

MAPhenoixe: -death glare-

Perfect Blader: -even worse death glare-

MAPhenoixe: HA YOU LOST I WIN

MAPhenoixe: OH YA OH YA IT'S MY BIRTHDAY I'T MY BIRTHDAY

MAPhenoixe: I DO NOT NEED HELP!

Perfect Blader: 0.0

Perfect Blader: are you sure?

MAPhenoixe: Uuuh...ya i think so

PreppyGurl: you think?

MAPhenoixe: ANGEL!

PreppyGurl: YEeeees

MAPhenoixe: were you listening to our fuckin' conversation

PreppyGurl: touchy aren't we?

Perfect Blader: answer the question Balkov

PreppyGurl: oh course it's what i do best

Perfect Blader: ...i love you angel

PreppyGurl: -disgusted voice- what do you want

Perfect Blader: -smiles an evil grin-

MAPhenoixe: can we capture you and hide you away forever?

Perfect Blader: ya what italian boy said

MAPhenoixe: -vain- ...maybe i should just lock you away instead of her

Perfect Blader: nvm him

Perfect Blader: so can we?

PreppyGurl: fuck no!

Perfect Blader: why not?

MAPhenoixe: are you afraid

PreppyGurl: no

Perfect Blader: then why can't we capture you and hide you away forever?

PreppyGurl: BECAUSE I AIN'T FUCKIN' LETTING YOU TOUCH ME! YOU ALREADY TOOK MY SISTER SO WHO ELSE IS GONNA RULE THE WORLD?

Perfect Blader: ...voltaire

MAPhenoixe: ...boris

PreppyGurl: ...you wish

MAPhenoixe: nope not really

Perfect Blader: ya same here

PreppyGurl: Hiro can you believe these guys?

H-Granger505: uh...ya

PreppyGurl: 0.o;

PreppyGurl: figures

PreppyGurl has signed off.

MAPhenoixe: hey look it's granger

Perfect Blader: where? -eager and shocked look-

MAPhenoixe: on AIM you dipshit

Perfect Blader: oh...

H-Granger505: you really are strange aren't you bryan

Perfect Blader: ya but at least i'm not a dictator that wants to destory all living things like mushra

MAPhenoixe: and at least he is not a physotic drug attick like tala

Perfect Blader: tall does drugs?

MAPhenoixe: ...no

H-Granger505: 0.o;

H-Granger505: should i leave you two alone?

MAPhenoixe: -raises eyebrow in suspision (i don't know how to spell it at the moment) -

H-Granger505: WHAT?

Perfect Blader: just go away granger

H-Granger505 has signed off.

MAPhenoixe: Va crawl del fuckin 'in un foro e si uccide perchè non il ya

Perfect Blader: HEY THAT WASN'T NICE!

MAPhenoixe: ...you don't even know what i said -narrows eyes and glares at bryan-

Perfect Blader: you told me to go die somewhere didn't you?

MAPhenoixe: way off

MAPhenoixe: you don't speak Italian anyway bozo

Perfect Blader: you were speaking Italian? I thought you were speaking Russian

MAPhenoixe: 0.o;

MAPhenoixe: you're kidding me right?

Perfect Blader: wish i was

MAPhenoixe: bye bryan

MAPhenoixe has signed off.

Perfect Blader: mushra?

Perfect Blader: MUSHRA!

Perfect Blader: I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU SAID

Perfect Blader: MUSHRA!

Perfect Blader has been disconnected.

LPHiwatari: ...they are so deranged

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	23. Momma's Boy

I am SOoooo sorry for the thecnical difficulties of not updating. I have been real busy with school and stuff which wicked sucks. Anyway this chapter is pretty cool and I hope you all enjoy.

Note: I made a list of who is still missing and who aren't still missing

Disclaimer: ...I OWN ALL

Mushra: ya and I'm a f'uckin' Enterran

Kai: a what?

Bryan: I KNEW YOU WERE AN ALIEN

Tala: great now i owe him fifty bucks

Kai: no seriously what's an Enterran

Mushra: ...shit

Note: mild swearing is involved

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Missing: Max, Tyson, Ray, Lee, Mariah, Misty, Sago, Mystel, Kenny, Garland, Spencer, Hilary

Not Missing: Hiro, Kevin, Angel and Gary

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

MM Tiger: YA I'M ALIVE

EasyEater2365: ya unfortuantly

MM Tiger: HEY!

H-Granger505: what happened?

MM Tiger: Tala and Bryan tried to 'get' me

H-Granger505: and they failed?

MM Tiger: yup -smiles-

H-Granger505: 0.o;

MM Tiger: what?

H-Granger505: oh nothing

EasyEater2365: i'm bored

EasyEater2365 has left the chat room.

MM Tiger: some friend he is

H-Granger505: Oookay

MM Tiger: will you stop doing that?

H-Granger505: doning what?

MM Tiger: that!

H-Granger505: WHAT?

MM Tiger: THAT!

H-Granger505: WHAT'S THAT?

MM Tiger: THAT WHAT IS WHAT'S THAT!

MAPhenoixe: SHUT UP!

MM Tiger: -laughs nervously- oh hey mushra

MAPhenoixe: -.-

MM Tiger: what?

MAPhenoixe: -smirks- nothing

Russian Blader: hey kevin!

PerfectBlader: yo what's up?

MM Tiger: oh hey guys -smiles nervously-

H-Granger505: what do you all fuckin' want?

LPHiwatari: touchy aren't we Granger?

H-Granger505: ...i have a name Hiwatari

LPHiwatari: ya but later you won't

H-Granger505: what kind of freakishly weird threat is that?

LPHiwatari: -evil grin- you'll see Granger you'll see

MM Tiger: 0.0

MM Tiger: OH NO THEY ARE GONNA COME AND TAKE US AWAY RUN RUN RUN!

MM Tiger: RUN RUN RUN

MM Tiger: RUN RUN RUN

H-Granger505: kevin

MM Tiger: RUN RUN RUN

H-Granger505: KEVIN!

MM Tiger: -calms down- yes?

H-Granger505: ...shut up

MM Tiger: 0.o;

MM Tiger: okay...

MAPhenoixe: are you guys finsihed yet?

H-Granger505: i think so

Perfect Blader: good

Perfect Blader: let's get down to bussiness

RussianBlader: ...we want you guys to meet us behind the hostel tonight at 9:00 sharp

H-Granger505: but the hostel is like in Europe

LPHiwatari: no go to the one in down town Tokyo...we'll be there

MM Tiger: ...i don't know my mom doens't want me around naked girls

Russian Blader: -.-

RussianBlader: this hostel is closed down you friggen idiot

Perfect Blader: and stop being such a mommas' boy

MM Tiger: -frowns- i am not a mommas' boy

MAPhenoixe: 0ookay whatever yous say

MAPhenoixe has signed off.

LPHiwatari has left the chat room.

Russian Blader has left the chat room.

Perfect Blader has left the chat room.

MM Tiger: I AM NOT A MOMMAS' BOY!

MM Tiger is away.

H-Granger505: haha mommas' boy

MM Tiger away messaging service: NOT A MOMMA'S BOY!

H-Granger505: ...that boy has issues

H-Granger505: and i don't mean his cat problem...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hostel: a hostel is found in Europe. It is a hotel full of girls to 'pleasure' all men.

Kai: WHAT THE HELL IS AN ENTERRAN ?

Me: well next chapter should be interesting :)

-DS411-


	24. Brooklyn and the Number 1

This chapter made me laugh really hard and i'm the one who wrote it...hehe...hope you like.

Disclaimer: i do not own the magic button

Kai: ...please tell me what an Enterran is

Musrha: NO!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Missing: Max, Tyson, Ray, Garland, Ian, Spencer, Sago, Mystel, Hilary, Misty, Mariah, Hiro and Kevin

Not Missing: Brooklyn, Angel, Gary (i think that is all)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00--0-0-0-0

DarkBlader - Brooklyn

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

DarkBlader: finally some peace and quiet

PreppyGurl has signed on

DarkBlader: GRrreat

PreppyGurl: is someone grumpy -points accusing finger-

DarkBlader: leave me alone

PreppyGurl: why?

PreppyGurl: so you can talk to yourself?

DarkBlader: if it will make you leave then yes

PreppyGurl: -.- I am not leaving

DarkBlader: fine then i shall bug you to death

DarkBlader: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA

PreppyGurl: bring it on

DarkBlader: do not type in the number 1

PreppyGurl: why not?

DarkBlader: because i said not to

PreppyGurl: well if you put it that way then...

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: -ahem- i said do not type that number

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: ...i can't believe you did that. Okay punk, do it again.

PreppyGurl: okay -smiles- 1

DarkBlader: Yea, that's it. come on, one more time

PreppyGurl: ...1

DarkBlader: Again

PreppyGurl: Oookay

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: Do it.

PreppyGurl: you're haveing to much fun...

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: Okay, now you've had your fill. Stop it.

PreppyGurl: hehe no way

PreppyGurl: this is so much fun

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: you see, this is why we can't be friends

PreppyGurl:(

DarkBlader: you're just too selfish.

PreppyGurl: geesh you don't have to be so rude

DarkBlader: -smiles-

PreppyGurl: payback

PreppyGurl: 1111111111

DarkBlader: Grr...now you've asked for it.

DarkBlader: StOp It

PreppyGurl: -grins evily- NO! 11111

DarkBlader: you seem to be immune to my mind control.

PreppyGurl: nope

DarkBlader: time for plan B.

DarkBlader: go ahead i don't care if you enter in the number one anymore.

PreppyGurl: okay

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: ...this displeases me

PreppyGurl: good...1

DarkBlader: Fine then I will make the one into an 11...

DarkBlader: now lets see how smart you are

PreppyGurl: 1 1

DarkBlader: ...i hate you

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: in that "cut off your head with a toothbrush" kind of way

PreppyGurl: lmfao

PreppyGurl: 111111111111111

DarkBlader: QUICK! what's that behind you!

PreppyGurl is away at 2:28pm

DarkBlader: hehehe

PreppyGurl has returned from away at 2:29pm

PreppyGurl: no one was there

PreppyGurl: 1!

DarkBlader: ...

PreppyGurl: this is really really really amusing... 1

DarkBlader: okay okay. you can type it in i don't care

PreppyGurl: YEA! 11111111111111

DarkBlader: No really, i don't care anymore

PreppyGurl: i know

DarkBlader: in fact, i lost interest a while ago

PreppyGurl: 0.o;

PreppyGurl: ...1

DarkBlader: i'm doing this just to entertain you

Preppy Gurl: well it is working 1

DarkBlader: really?

PreppyGurl: yup

DarkBlader: Do you like cartoons?

PreppyGurl: ...garfield

DarkBlader: ...and paint?

PreppyGurl: yes...yellow paint

DarkBlader: Cartoons and Paint?

PreppyGurl: ...you have totally lost it

DarkBlader: well you should

DarkBlader: pick a color

PreppyGurl: ummm...yel-

DarkBlader: Green?

DarkBlader: perfect!

PreppyGurl: whateva

DarkBlader: type in the color red

PreppyGurl: why?

DarkBlader: i don't know

PreppyGurl: fine...red

DarkBlader: type in the color green

PreppyGurl: green

DarkBlader: type in the color blue

PreppyGurl: blue?

DarkBlader: ...

DarkBlader: WRONG IT WAS 'G-R-E-E-N'

PreppyGurl: whatever makes you happy Brook

To be continued...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

lol well here is this chapter and it shall be continued.

R&R

Note: does any one have any ideas for how i can make Gary dissapear?

-DS411-


	25. Brooklyn and the Number 1 part 2

YA! Another chapter and it is a little weird so enjoy! lol sorry i'm really hyper...

Brooklyn: help me

Angel: why?

Brooklyn: because i'm stuck in a room with two girls that are physotic

Me: HEY

Angel: DOUBLE HEY!

Brooklyn: -sings- 'hey is for horses, better for cows, pigs don't eat it because they don't know how'

Gary: ...

Angel: wow

Me: -backs away from computer-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

DarkBlader: type in the color blue

PreppyGurl: blue?

DarkBlader: ...

DarkBlader: WRONG IT WAS 'G-R-E-E-N'

PreppyGurl: whatever makes you happy Brook

DarkBlader: see, you just can't trust me.

DarkBlader: or can you?

PreppyGurl: Brooklyn...

PreppyGurl: you are starting to scare me

PreppyGurl: but i like it...1

DarkBlader: you know, i'm glad we get to spend so much time together

PreppyGurl: Aaaah ya

DarkBlader: Doesn't it make you want to leave the chat room?

PreppyGurl: Ummmm...NOPE!

PreppyGurl: that's why i'm gonna do this

PreppyGurl: 1

PreppyGurl: 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

DarkBlader: ...no seriously

DarkBlader: look deep inside you

PreppyGurl: okay!

DarkBlader: deeper

PreppyGurl: i said okay

DarkBlader: DEEPER!

PreppyGurl: FINE I WILL LOOK DEEPER!

DarkBlader: lol

DarkBlader: what if i told you that the next time you typed in the number one, the world will explode?

PreppyGurl: ya right

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: See. you could have been dead right there

PreppyGurl: i highly doubt that...1

DarkBlader: and there

PreppyGurl: nope 111

DarkBlader: you know, eventually i'll stop letting you get away with this

PreppyGurl: ya and in the meantime i am gonna enjoy it

PreppyGurl: haha 1!

DarkBlader: The world is going to explode and all you care about is the number one

PreppyGurl: yup!

DarkBlader: okay this time the world will explode

DarkBlader: i guarantee

PreppyGurl: uh huh

PreppyGurl: ... ... ...

PreppyGurl: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, ... ... ...

PreppyGurl: 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

DarkBlader: BOOM!

DarkBlader: you're dead

PreppyGurl: 0.o;

PreppyGurl: uh...1

DarkBlader: that wasn't very smart now was it?

PreppyGurl: -smiles a big grin- Nope!

DarkBlader: 0.0

DarkBlader: everyone's dead

DarkBlader: ...even you

PreppyGurl: oh okay

DarkBlader: i'm not.

DarkBlader: i'm not human

PreppyGurl: lol

DarkBlader: but you're dead!

DarkBlader: Ha!

DarkBlader: Dead-Face!

PreppyGurl: roflmfao you are so cute when you play these games

DarkBlader: stop it

PreppyGurl:)

DarkBlader: have i ever told you how much i hate you?

PreppyGurl: YUP!

DarkBlader: ...well i do

PreppyGurl: i know!

DarkBlader: i'm gonna start typing the wrong way if you don't leave

PreppyGurl: yup

DarkBlader?uoy nac ,won em daer t'naC !AH

PreppyGurl: yes i can

DarkBlader: ...

DarkBlader?yawyna em daer ot tnaw t'ndid uoY ?tahW

PreppyGurl: ya i did

DarkBlader!uoy wohs ll'i ,neht lleW

PreppyGurl: i would like to see you try

DarkBlader: ...

PreppyGurl: 1

PreppyGurl: 1212121

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: ...

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: you really are stubborn

PreppyGurl: yup! 1

DarkBlader: stop that

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: Please

DarkBlader: see look

DarkBlader: you've reduced me to begging

DarkBlader: so please stop

PreppyGurl: nope!

PreppyGurl: i'm a mean person remember that brooklyn

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: PLEASE!

PreppyGurl: ...1...

DarkBlader: i'll give you a nickle

PreppyGurl: a nickle?

DarkBlader: dime?

PreppyGurl: you're kidding me right?

DarkBlader: Quarter?

PreppyGurl: HA! that's a laugh

DarkBlader: Aww come on!

DarkBlader: Just stop!

PreppyGurl: why should I

DarkBlader:(

PreppyGurl: when you frown i smile

PreppyGurl:)

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: That does it!

DarkBlader: Time to unleash my mast plan!

PreppyGurl: and what would that be Mr. Paranoia

DarkBlader: Behold!

DarkBlader: The awesome power of flash animation!

DarkBlader: -number one moves from side to side- ...1...1...1...1...1

PreppyGurl: ...1?

DarkBlader: H8!

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: Let's get funky!

PreppyGurl: you have totally lost it haven't you?

DarkBlader: ...not yet

DarkBlader: i'll be you're starting to wonder why you've been doing this for so long.

PreppyGurl: not really but i think you need to go lay down

PreppyGurl: ...seriously

DarkBlader: Like jeez, all you've been doing is bugging me and typing in the number 1

PreppyGurl: ya and i will do it again

PreppyGurl: 1

PreppyGurl: just go get some help

DarkBlader: how lame is that?

PreppyGurl: what's lame?

DarkBlader: but there is a bonus to all this

PreppyGurl: what?

PreppyGurl: you going insane and having two men in white coats give you a needle, put you in a straight jacket and lock you up in a white fluffy room?

DarkBlader: haha very funny

DarkBlader: but sadly no!

PreppyGurl: okay then what is it?

DarkBlader: it's a secret

DarkBlader: so i can't tell you

PreppyGurl: well that is what the term secret means!

DarkBlader: ...not really

PreppyGurl: 0.0;

TBCA (To Be Continued...again...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well i hope you guys like the chapter. i know it is really long but oh well i really wanted to put the part 2 one up.

Next chapter: Brooklyn and the number 1 part 3

Kai: WHAT IS A GOD DAMN ENTERRAN?

Mushra: ...hiwatari

Kai: what?

Mushra: give it a rest already will ya

Kai: ...

R&R

-DS411-


	26. Help Me aka part 3

This one is a long one so have fun reading it...lol.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BIG RED BUTTON THAT IS REALLY REALLY ANNOYING TO ALL! BUT I DO OWN EVERYTHING ELSE EVEN BEYBLADE!

Brooklyn: WEEEEEE

Angel: HELP ME!

Enjoy...

Warning: this mentions not a lot of swears but does mention heaven and hell so if you are against those words in anyway do not read this

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

DarkBlader: it's a secret

DarkBlader: so i can't tell you

PreppyGurl: well that is what the term secret means!

DarkBlader: ...not really

PreppyGurl: 0.0;

DarkBlader: I got you going didn't I?

PreppyGurl: ...my head hurts

PreppyGurl: this has been going on for days...and I'm starting to loose interest

DarkBlader: ...so i win?

PreppyGurl: never mind...

PreppyGurl: interest is back

DarkBlader: you should've seen the look on your face!

DarkBlader: HA!

PreppyGurl: ...making no sence here brooklyn

DarkBlader: but seriously, there is a secret.

DarkBlader: there's been one the whole time

PreppyGurl: -.-

DarkBlader: You've been busy talking and annoying me all this time...

DarkBlader: ...when all the while a little white butoon has watched your every move

PreppyGurl: 0.0

DarkBlader: MWAHAHAHAHA!

DarkBlader: HAHAHA!

DarkBlader: BWAHAA!

DarkBlader: MWAAAAH!

PreppyGurl: ...

DarkBlader: HAHA!

DarkBlader: hehe!

PreppyGurl: -frowns-

DarkBlader: lol

DarkBlader: rofl

DarkBlader: roflmao

PreppyGurl: -crys- stop!

DarkBlader: roflmaoqxz

DarkBlader: and so on and so forth

PreppyGurl: THANK YOU!

DarkBlader: ...

DarkBlader: -whistles-

PreppyGurl: get some help will ya?

DarkBlader: find it yet?

PreppyGurl: the white thing?

DarkBlader: yup

PreppyGurl: nope

DarkBlader: look harder!

PreppyGurl: i can't find it

DarkBlader: it's right under your nose.

PreppyGurl: my mouth?

DarkBlader: o-o and you say i need help

DarkBlader: i know where it is

PreppyGurl: duh

DarkBlader: but i'll never tell

PreppyGurl: figures

DarkBlader: or maybe i will...

PreppyGurl: -disgusted voice- what do you want

DarkBlader: you gotta stop bugging me first!

PreppyGurl: ...

DarkBlader: stop

PreppyGurl: ...

DarkBlader: now.

PreppyGurl: ...

DarkBlader; fine, i won't tell you the secret

PreppyGurl: WHAT DID I DO?

DarkBlader: you did the dots ...

PreppyGurl: OMFG! YOU ARE WORSE THEN MAX!

DarkBlader: go ahead

DarkBlader: try to find it yourself.

DarkBlader: you'll never find it

PreppyGurl: i could care less about that white button watching me...just shut up!

DarkBlader: well you might...but the odds are against you

PreppyGurl: what are you friggen talking about!

DarkBlader:

DarkBalder: what's your favorite letter?

PreppyGurl: umm...S-H-U-T U-P

DarkBlader: mine is the squiggly

PreppyGurl: but that's not-

DarkBlader:

PreppyGurl: 0.o;

DarkBlader: find it yet

PreppyGurl: NO!

DarkBlader: no?

PreppyGurl: YES NO!

DarkBlader: then stop talking and i'll tell you

PreppyGurl: NO!

DarkBlader: you know what?

PreppyGurl: ...what

DarkBlader: POOF!

DarkBalder: you're gone

PreppyGurl: oh really?

DarkBlader:) yupperz

PreppyGurl: asshole

DarkBlader: ...has anyone ever slapped you?

PreppyGurl: ...

DarkBlader: NOT LIKE THAT!

PreppyGurl: ...NOooo

DarkBlader: cuz i will

PreppyGurl: how

DarkBlader: really i will

PreppyGurl: HOW!

DarkBlader: it won't hurt though

DarkBlader: cuz you're dead

PreppyGurl: ...hel-p

DarkBlader: D-E-D

PreppyGurl: please!

DarkBlader: remember?

DarkBlader: you went and blew up the entire planet!

PreppyGurl: YES...I DON'T CARE JUST GO AWAY!

DarkBlader: thought i'd forget about that didn't you?

PreppyGurl: I WISH KAI WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IN THE LAST BATTLE YOU TWO FOUGHT!

DarkBlader: -evil grin-

DarkBlader: ...anyway an elephant never forgets!

DarkBlader: ...or something along those lines.

PreppyGurl+.+

DarkBlader: you killed everyone

DarkBlader: sikko

PreppyGurl: what?

DarkBlader: what would you're mother say?

PreppyGurl: I DON'T HAVE A FRIGGEN MOTHER!

DarkBlader: so what would you're mother say?

PreppyGurl: YOU MAKE NO FRIGGEN SENCE!

DarkBlader: fine what would BORIS say?

PreppyGurl: uh...nothing...he would be proud i blew up the Earth

DarkBlader: that's right...feel bad

PreppyGurl: SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!

DarkBlader: the world is null and you're to blame

PreppyGurl: ...null?

DarkBlader: i'd recommend suicide, but you're dead already

PreppyGurl: I AM NOT DEAD!

DarkBlader: so there's only one thing left that you can do

PreppyGurl: i'm not even gonna ask what

DarkBlader: stop talking

PreppyGurl: ..what happened to the number 1?

DarkBlader: you blew it up

PreppyGurl: Ahhhhhhh!

DarkBlader: hehe

PreppyGurl: 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111and 11111111111111

DarkBlader: dude, you're dead

PreppyGurl: exuse me

DarkBlader: sorry...dudett, you're dead.

DarkBlader: what are you gaining from this?

PreppyGurl: i have no clue

DarkBlader: okay everytime you annoy me or type in the number 1 you get sent to a lower layer of hell

PreppyGurl: ...and my name means?

DarkBlader: welcome to layer 2

PreppyGurl: lmfao

PreppyGurl: sorry i had a moment

DarkBlader: 3

PreppyGurl: 1

DarkBlader: 4

PreppyGurl: stop

Darkblader: 5

PreppyGurl: please

DarkBlader: 6

PreppyGurl: -crys- i'm beggin' you stop already

DarkBlader: 7

PreppyGurl: ...

DarkBlader: 8

DarkBlader: and 9

PreppyGurl: ...i'm gonna kill you

DarkBlader: 10

PreppyGurl: STOP!

DarkBlader: BOOM!

DarkBlader: you've exploded hell

PreppyGurl: good

DarkBlader: i hope you're happy

PreppyGurl: yup i am

DarkBlader: heavens gone too

DarkBlader: that's how smooth u r

PreppyGurl: ...

DarkBlader: No ur dead, and there's no heaven or hell

PreppyGurl: just please

DarkBlader: how does it feel?

PreppyGurl: how does what feel?

DarkBlader: you've condemned the world to limbo

PreppyGurl: isn't that a game -gives brooklyn a strange look-

DarkBlader: i once shot a man for being in limbo

PreppyGirl: you know what?

PreppyGurl: that doesn't really surprise me

DarkBlader: ...or was he doing the limbo

PreppyGurl: either way it doesn't surprise me

DarkBlader: Meh, Tomato Tomahto

DarkBlader: ...this is getting boring isn't it?

PreppyGurl: THANK YOU FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

DarkBlader: ...you blew up heaven...

TBCA...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well this one will continue until angel goes poof! lol not really.

thanks for reading

R&R

-DS411-


	27. Finally they're gone

Well this is the last part of brooklyn's number one faze so i hope you like it.

Mushra: i know i did -grins an evil grin-

Bryan: yup me too

Me: Oookay anyway on with the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: i own beyblade but most of all i own the screen names, i own my OC'S, i own my plot and i definatly own this fic! OH AND THE WORLD! MWHAHAHAHA!

Kai: -grabs a metal bat and swings it at my head-

Me: HA! you missed

-bat swings back around and hits me-

Tala: no he didn't!

Mushra: lmfao

Bryan: ...maybe we should help her

All: not!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

DarkBlader: Meh, Tomato Tomahto

DarkBlader: ...this is getting boring isn't it?

PreppyGurl: THANK YOU FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

DarkBlader: ...you blew up heaven...

PreppyGurl: haha very funny

DarkBlader: but you can't stop!

PreppyGurl: stop what?

DarkBlader: you want to end this

PreppyGurl: yup i do

DarkBlader: you want to leave you're computer

PreppyGurl: now you're speaking my language

DarkBlader: but you can't!

Darkblader: you need to see if there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow!

PreppyGurl: WHAT FUCKIN' RAINBOW!

DarkBlader: but i've already told you how to find the pot of gold

PreppyGurl: BUT I'M ALREADY RICH

DarkBlader: follow the white rabbit

PreppyGurl: what the hell!

DarkBlader: ...erm, I mean...ah wait you see

PreppyGurl: ...

DarkBlader: never mind!

DarkBlader: remember the hidden button?

PreppyGurl: ...sadly yes i do

DarkBlader: or are you so self-centered you forgot about that too?

PreppyGurl: brooklyn...what did i just say?

DarkBlader: i wasn't listening...

DarkBlader: i could just keep you here all day if i wanted.

PreppyGurl: umm brook we have been doing this for what 3, 4, or maybe 5 days?

DarkBlader: 4

PreppyGurl: same thing

DarkBlader: you're n my world now

PreppyGurl: oh gosh your world is scarier than Boris's is and I have to live with him

DarkBlader: -grins-

DarkBlader: no matter how much you hate it, you have to annoy me

PreppyGurl: WHAT YOU TALKIN' 'BOUT? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!

DarkBlader: again...

DarkBlader: and again...

DarkBlader: and again.

PreppyGurl: ...you lost me bud

DarkBlader: you just keep hoping something good will come of this

PreppyGurl: YUP! that you will friggen sign off

DarkBlader: in your dreams

PreppyGurl: ...in my dreams brooklyn,

PreppyGurl: i rule the world, you are dead and max is my man

DarkBlader: ...

DarkBlader: sure i could tel lyou if i wanted to, but i'm not gonna.

PreppyGurl: WE ARE OFF THAT SUBJECT BROOKLYN! HOLEY SHIT!

DarkBlader: you decided to keep annoying

DarkBlader: so i'm gonna enjoy it

PreppyGurl: i don't care anymore

DarkBlader: i mean, there's nothing else to enjoy

DarkBlader: you blew it all up remember?

PreppyGurl: sure i did

DarkBlader: you're probably wondering who i am

PreppyGurl: 0.o;

DarkBlader: well let me tell you a tale about myself

PreppyGurl: this should be interesting

DarkBlader: One day, i was walking home from school and i saw a small little house.

DarkBlader: i knocked on the door out of curiousity to see if anyone was home

PreppyGurl: go on

DarkBlader: the door opened.

PreppyGurl: and...

DarkBlader: but no one was there

DarkBlader: i went inside to check it out and found nothing...

DarkBlader: ...nothing but a little metal box

PreppyGurl: ooh how scary...a metal box

DarkBlader: so i opened it

DarkBlader: inside the box was a layer of foam protecting it's contents

DarkBlader: i removed the foam and there it was...

PreppyGurl: WHAT WAS IT!

DarkBlader: ...

DarkBlader: ... ...

DarkBlader: ZZZzzzzzz

PreppyGurl: did you fall asleep?

DarkBlader: zzzzZZZZzzzz

DarkBlader: ZZZZzzzZZZZ

PreppyGurl: yup...i knew it

DarkBlader: huh?

PreppyGurl: you were just tellin' the story of some box thingy

DarkBlader: Oh! Right! The Story!

PreppyGurl: Yyyea

DarkBlader: so ther i was, holding this little metal box in my hands

PreppyGurl: already heard this stupid part

DarkBlader: shut up

DarkBlader: anyway the top was open and sitting inside was this...

DarkBlader: LABTOP

PreppyGurl: really?

DarkBlader: yup and I opened it up and the aim screen was up

DarkBlader: and do you know what it said?

PreppyGurl: what?

DarkBlader: Oh i'll tell you what it said

PreppyGurl: tell me tell me tell me!

DarkBlader: it said...

DarkBlader: DO NOT TYPE IN THE NUMBER ONE

PreppyGurl: ...OMFG! YOU ARE SO MEAN I HATE YOU SO MUCH! FOUR FUCKIN' DAYS OF LISTENIN' TO THIS SHIT AND YOU END IT LIKE THIS! I HOPE YOU FUCKIN' DIE BROOKLYN! I HOPE KAI, BRYAN, TALA AND MUSHRA LOCK YOU AWAY FOREVER I HOPE YOU ARE FUCKIN' NEXT! YOU ARE A LOSER I HATE YOU! GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE! I HOPE RATS EAT YOUR BRAIN! I HOPE Y-

DarkBlader has signed off.

Perfect Blader: glad to get rid of him -smiles brightly-

PreppyGurl: WHY YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE YOU WERE LISTENIN' ON ALL THESE CONVERSES WEREN'T YOU?

Perfect Blader:) yup!

PreppyGurl: I HOPE YOU FUCKIN' DIE, YOU BRING HIM BACK NOW BECAUSE I AM NOT FUCKIN' DONE BITCHIN' AT HIM. GO TO HELL YOU FRIGGEN CU-

MAPhenoixe: 'bout fuckin' time we got rid of her too

Perfect Blader: you got that right Mushra

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

YA! no more brooklyn and angel...lol hope you guys loved the chapter and thanks for reading

Note: last chapter is comming up soon...probably chapter 29 will be my last one! i am so excited because the ending is gonna be funny...can't say what the title is but you'll find out soon!

Thanks for all who reviewed this fic and chapters 23-26

thanks for reading as well

R&R

-DS411-


	28. Jokes

I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes; i didnt' feel like looking it over. But if there are some mistakes do not tell me them in the review because why bother? Anyway this is my second to last chapter. The ending has a twist -smiles-. I hope you guys liked this one.

Umm...this chapter is odd so just bare with it. I made this chapter because today, at school, my friend, Yaa, was being wierd because she was telling me these stupid jokes and stuff and she reminded me of gary for some reason. But my other friend Gray reminded me of Mushra being annoyed because he kept saying he wanted to wring her neck out to dry...hehe...i have an odd life.

Disclaimer: have you guys ever noticed that whenever someone makes a fic they put they don't own beyblade or anything else that isn't theirs on the Disclaimer? Do you know why they do it? IT'S BECAUSE I OWN ALL OF IT EVEN BEYBLADE! MWHAHAHAHA...but i don't own the voice actors (of beyblade)...they had me sign a contract.

David Reale: ya good thing too

Gage Knox: i would have been tormented for life

Aya Hisakawa : you got that right

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Missing: Tyson, Max, Garland, Brooklyn, Hiro, Kevin, Spencer, Ian, Hilary, Mystel, Sago, Misty, Mariah, Angel

Not Missing: maybe just gary -winkwink-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0--0

EasyEater6352: hey mushra

MAPhenoixe: hey

EasyEater6325: you wanna here a joke?

MAPhenoixe: umm...why not?

EasyEater6325: okay...

EasyEater6325: Jupiter comes to Mars holding a carrot. Jupiter asks what he should do with it. Do you know what Mars said?

MAPhenoixe: NOooo

EasyEater6325: he said 'shove it up Uranus!'

MAPhenoixe: lol nice

EasyEater6325: lmfao

EasyEater6325: okay here's another one

EasyEater6325: There were these three guys and their car broke down in front of a palace iight?

MAPhenoixe: yup...

EasyEater6325: well a guard came out and said they could stay in the palace only for the night. But they were warned that if they went up to the princesses room they would have their heads choped off.

EasyEater6325: so when night fell guy number one left the room and went up stairs to the princesses bedroom. half way up the stairs he stepped on a creeky step

EasyEater6325: the guard goes 'Who goes there?' and so guy number 1 says 'meow'

EasyEatera6325: (guard) 'oh it's just the cat' so the guy (number 1) comes back down to his buddies and tells him that the princess was the most beatifulest women in all the land

EasyEater6325: The second guys says he wants to go up next so the first guy says when he steps on that creeky step to say he's the cat

MAPhenoixe: go on

EasyEater6325: anyway the second guys steps on the creeky step and the guard asks 'who goes there' so the number 2 guy meows like a cat

EasyEater6325: when he comes back down to his friends he says the princesses is a good kisser and she has the lovelest voice

MAPhenoixe: ...

EasyEater6325: the number 3 guy then says that he wants to go see the princess so the number 2 guy tells him that when he steps on the creeky step to say he's the cat

EasyEater6325: the number 3 guy then marches up the stairs until he steps on the creeky step...the gaurd goes 'who goes there?' and the number 3 guy goes 'IT'S THE CAT!'

MAPhenoixe: haha?

EasyEater6325: i know right? lmfaotd

MAPhenoixe: ...you're gonna tell another one aren't you?

EasyEater6325: YUP! -smiles brightly-

EasyEater6325: okay there are these three guys; one has blond hair, one has black and the other has brown. The three guys are out on a hunting somewhere in the woods. The brown haired guy goes off and comes back with a buck. The black haired guy asks 'where'd you get that buck?' so the brown haired guy says 'i just followed the tracks'. Ten minutes later the black haired guy comes back with a buck that has a huge rack. The blond haired guy asks 'where'd you get that buck?' so the black haired guy says 'i just followed the tracks'. Five minutes later the blond haired guy comes back with cuts and bruises all over his body. The other 2 guys asks 'what happened to you?' and the blonde says 'I just followed the tracks!'

EasyEAter6325: do you get it do ya do ya?

MAPhenoixe: yu-

EasyEater6325: cause tracks and the rail road tracks! BWhahahahhaha

MAPhenoixe: i get it...

MAPhenoixe: now it's my turn alright?

EasyEater6325: okay -grins sharply-

MAPhenoixe: ...but it's not a joke only a story

EasyEater6325: yea!

MAPhenoixe: there was this eight-teen year old teen and he had black hair okay?

EasyEater6325: okay

MAPhenoixe: the boy loved telling jokes and eating more than the pig (Tyson) did. So one day this kid signed on to aim and decided to talk to his evily Italian friend. The black haired kid kept telling the Italian all these stupid jokes until the italian had had enough.

EasyEater6325: WHAT HAPPENED NEXT...

MAPhenoixe: well the italian decided to call up his friend Tal-i mean Tally for help. Tally decide he i mean she would kid nap the kid and lock him i mean her in a secret place forever in the home of Kai-zer Hiwheaterz

EasyEater6325: ...that wasn't a good story...HEY! WAIT A MINUTE YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT M-

LP Hiwatari: job is done

MAPhenoixe: i feel so bad

LP Hiwatari: why?

MAPhenoixe: because we never kid napped three in one day before

LP Hiwatari: oh just shut up...

MAPhenoixe: ...bastard

EasyEater6325 has been disconnected

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0

Again i am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes please forgive me

Last chapter is comming up soon i am working on it as you read!

R&R

-DS411-


	29. Look Who They Forgot

Okay everybody a change in plans (dun, dun dun,); this is not my last chapter! the next one is...(so sad). Anyway I changed it around becuase the last chapter is gonna be a Prologue. So I hope you enjoy the final second to last chapter!

Disclamier: i own beyblade, i own aim, i own my fic, i own my oc's, and i own the screen names

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Missing: everyone

Not missing: kai, bryan, tala, mushra

0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0

MAPhenoixe: we finally did it -sigh of relief-

LP Hiwatari: i'm actually happy we accomplished something evil

Perfect Blader: That's right! We never have been able to finish an evil deed before!

Perfect Blader: That's friggen awsome!

RussianBlader: ya i have to admitt you are right

Perfect Blader: aren't i always?

MAPhenoixe: ha that's a laugh

Perfect Blader: HEY! i would watch it if i were you

MAPhenoixe: -.-

MAPhenoixe: nice threat bryan it really suits your personality

Perfect Blader: ...i hate you all

LP Hiwatari: 0.o Oookay

LP Hiwatari: anyway what are we gonna do with all our hostages?

MAPhenoixe: hmm that's a good question

Perfect Blader: why don't we ship them off to America or something...no wait even better CANADA!

LP Hiwatari: why is canada better?

Perfect Blader: ...i like canadian bread so sue me

LP Hiwatari: 0.0

MAPhenoixe: why not just let them go? Somebody is bound to notice they are missing sooner or later

LP Hiwatari: then what was the point of stealing them?

MAPhenoixe: beets me o-o

RussianBlader: I KNOW!

RussianBlader: WE EAT THEM!

Perfect Blader: my idea was even better than that you idiot

RussianBlader: NO WAY!

Perfect Blader: YES WAY!

LP Hiwatari: shut up!

MAPhenoixe: tala?

RussianBlader: what!

MAPhenoixe: are you a canable lector person?

RussianBlader: ...no

MAPhenoixe: then why in the god damn fricken world would you eat our so called hostages?

RussianBlader: i don't know i just always wanted to try people flesh...especially raymond's

LP Hiwatari: ...that's just sick

RussianBlader: I WOULDN'T BE TALKIN' LOVER BOY!

LP Hiwatari: what?

RussianBlader: you know what i'm talkin' 'bout

LP Hiwatari: no i don't!

RussianBlader: fine then i'll tell ya

RussianBlader: people keep writing stuff about you loving and adoring Ray!

MAPhenoixe: 0.0;

LP Hiwatari: -smacks tala upside the head-

RussianBlader: why'd ya do that?

Perfect Blader: lmfao

Perfect Blader: -talks inbetween laughs- because those are fanfics you dumb ass -laughs histaricly-

RussianBlader: Oooh

RussianBlader: 0-0 oops

LP Hiwatari: -evil death glare-

MAPhenoixe: i'll talk to you guys later see ya

MAPhenoixe has signed off

RussianBlader has been disconnected.

Perfect Blader has signed off

LPHiwatari: -laughs evily- MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

LP Hiwatari has logged off.

GayLord500: well that was interesting

BlackGuy: you got that right

GayLord500: i can't believe those guys forgot about us though

GayLord500: you think they would be smarter than that am I right?

BlackGuy: you are so right my brotha

GayLord500: well you wanna grab a bite to eat?

BlackGuy: why not?

...dun-dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well this was supposed to be the last chapter but i am doing a prologue just to remind you for the second time. Anyway i hope you liked again the second to last chapter...fooled ya didn't I? You guys forgot about Jake and Nick didn't ya? hehe i am so evil! MWHAHAAHA! well i hope you like the prologue.

Note: thanks for reading

-DS411-


	30. A Different Kind of Epilogue

Okay guys i made a different kind of epilogue so enjoy it please

final chapter...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

MAPhenoixe: well i guess this is supposed to be the epilogue or something am I right?

LP Hiwatari: yes!

MAPhenoixe: okay then who's gonna do it?

LP Hiwatari: ...ray

MAPhenoixe: fine by me

NekoTiger: hello there everyone

NekoTiger: you might be wondering right about now what happened to all of us right?

NekoTiger: well you see kai and the others (bryan, tala and mushra) locked all (spencer, ian, hilary, misty, mariah, angel, sago, mystel, tyson, max, gary, lee, kenny, brooklyn, garland and I) of us in a far away compartment in his car that is parked inside his garage. Yes that's right a compartment in his car!

NekoTiger: i know it is hard to believe but those guys are pretty talented and messed up. Although they did have trouble with fitting max and tyson in though. Max was really hyper and wouldn't stop jummping around so he ended up choking on his own spit for some odd reason...

NekoTiger: then there was Tyson...he ate to much and kind of barfed on everyone so we had to get washed up and shoved back in the compartment! Eventually Tyson ended up drowning himself in his own oddness believe it or not!

MAPhenoixe: well that is life ray

NekoTiger: YA THE FUCK RIGHT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

LP Hiwatari: 0.o;

NekoTiger: shut up kai!

NekoTiger: THIS CONVERSATION HAS BEEN A LIVING NIGHT MARE IN HELL FOR ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I AM GETTING OUT OF THIS?

LP Hiwatari: Aaaah nothing?

NekoTiger: YES THAT'S RIGHT NOTHING! I AM GONNA KILL YOU TWO!

-Ray flies to Russia and tries to beat up kai but kai over powers him so Ray leaves for Italy and tries to kill Mushra but he ends up failing and ends up going to a mental instituation-

LP Hiwatari: well that was interesting

MAPhenoixe: you got that right

PreppyGurl: do you know how much pain i had to suffer?

MAPhenoixe: ...ya

PreppyGurl: AAAAH you guys are suck jerks!

MAPhenoixe: -smirks-

BrianAngel32 (me!) has signed on:

BrianAngel32: okay sorry guys that i am budding in on the fic or whatever bu-

MAPhenoixe: conversation...

BrianAngel32: what?

MAPhenoixe: conversation

PreppyGurl: you said fic

BrianAngel32: o well never mind -hehe-

LP Hiwatari: you mean to say you are recording all the convers we have?

BrianAngel32: ...maybe

MAPhenoixe: 0.o; no wonder why people kept staring at me

RussianBlader: HOW RUDE!

PreppyGurl: hehe

PreppyGurl has signed off.

Perfect Blader: you envaded our privacy!

MAPhenoixe: you're dead

LP Hiwatari: looks like we have to start a new captive situation guys how about it?

MAPhenoixe: i'm in -girns-

RussianBlader: same here

Perfect Blader: ya i wouldn't miss this for the world!

BrianAngel32: 0.0 oh no!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well i'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't good but i tried my best...i might change it so be on the look out okay?

-DS411-

thanks for reading

R&R

Note: there maybe another one like this...kind of like a sequel but not!


End file.
